pufpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Project Ultra Fusion
Project Ultra Fusion '''(alternatively known as '''TUA Universe Fighting Factory, TUA Universe VG (Video Game) Project, Project Fusion '''and often abbreviated to '''PUF) is an action adventure fighting game developed, published, and distributed by Vortex 2.0 and FQGC for the Nintendo 3DS on August 15th, 2015 in the United States, and August 19th, 2015 in the United Kingdom. A beta version of the game was developed for PC called Project Beta Fusion (which was originally Vortex Entertainment's stance on the game), the exact release date of the game is unknown for reasons unknown, but it is presumably after the release of The Ultimate Attack 3. The beta itself included very few TUA characters, it had very few Godzilla monsters (which cannot be seen in Project Ultra Fusion due to copyright reasons, but how Pokemon or Pokemon themed characters got in there is unknown) and the graphics were surprisingly low quality even though Vortex 2.0 and FQGC have worked on high quality titles before. Early copies of the game came with artwork of all of the original characters seen in the game, it can be found within the game's manual. Gameplay. Project Ultra Fusion, being the action adventure fighting game it is, not only includes fighting but also subjects the player into certain areas of the game (only found in the Campaign Mode of the game) which are 3D, involving the player to defeat certain enemies found within the area, collect items and solve various puzzles found throughout the area, these parts of the game are called Sandbox Worlds by fans and are usually based off of the arenas/locations found in the game. The player, at least for the Campaign Mode, take control of whatever character is available at the Character Selection screen and slowly progress through the story mode, getting into battles and such. An important gameplay element found within the game is the currency called PUF Points, which is usually rewarded to the player if they defeat an enemy in the Sandbox Worlds, perform combos, defeat their opponent in any battle (in any mode) or get an achievement. Characters. These are characters that can be played in game. According to Vortex 2.0, there are around 72 characters in the game, and if there was a planned sequel for the game, it still might not top this character list. Goji the Trainer (The Ultimate Attack) Smash the Trainer (The Ultimate Attack) Goji the Kabutops (The Ultimate Attack) Smash the Charizard (The Ultimate Attack) Shiny Goji the Kabutops (The Ultimate Attack) (Skin) Shiny Smash the Charizard (The Ultimate Attack) (Skin) Goji (Goji's Blog) (Unlockable) Gojidile (Goji's Blog 2) (Unlockable) Future Goji (Original) (Unlockable) Adult Goji (original) (Unlockable) Future Goji the Kabutops (Original) (Unlockable) Criminal Goji (His Missions) Soldier Criminal Goji (His Missions) (Skin) Overlord Smash (Original) (Unlockable) Torn Goji (Year 3000) Torn Smash (Year 3000) The Solar Snake (The Ultimate Attack 3) (Monster Mode Exclusive) (Unlockable) Kungo Mungo (Kungo Mungo) (Monster Mode Exclusive) (Unlockable) Blue Solar Snake (The Ultimate Attack 3) (Monster Mode Exclusive) (Skin) Giant Future Goji the Kabutops (Original) (Unlockable) (Monster Mode Exclusive) Gojigatr (Original) (Unlockable) William the Lucario (Pokemon: All The Way Around The World) Rigby the Zigzagoon (Pokemon: All The Way Around The World) (Unlockable) Elliot the Smeargle (Post Apocalyptic Pokemon) Ryan the Zigzagoon (Post Apocalyptic Pokemon) Robin the Human (Year 3000) Daniel the Cyborg Human (Year 3000) (Unlockable) Jake the Zangoose (Godzilla's Attack) Jake the Delphox (Godzilla's Attack) (Unlockable) Plenta the Ottsel (Goji's Blog) Insta the Ottsel (Goji's Blog) La La Lady Kid the Human (Goji's Blog) (Unlockable) Wetpyman the Wetpyman (Fakemon) Shahid the Human (Goji's Magazine) Two Directions the Vibravas (Goji's Magazine) (Unlockable) Hero Mack the Zigzagoon (The Ultimate Attack) Villain Mack the Zigzagoon (The Ultimate Attack) (Unlockable) Darmsy the Fennekin (The Ultimate Attack) Jake the Delphox (The Ultimate Attack) Pewdz the Flygon (KATO/Game Companies) PewDeadKiller the Human (Evil Robots/Game Companies) (Unlockable) TF Admin the Human (TF Simulator/Game Companies) (Unlockable) FBGC Employee the Human (The Competition) Zee-Wons the Human (The Competition) (Unlockable) Justin the Quilava (TUA3) Russia the Human (TUA3) GDF Darmsy the Fennekin (TUA3) (Unlockable) Pesnya the Lucario (TUA3) (Unlockable) Justindile the Totodile (Goji's Blog 2) Darmsydile the Totodile (Goji's Blog 2) Mackdile the Totodile (Goji's Blog 2) (Unlockable) Genesect City the Genesect (Goji's Blog 3) Geney the Genesect (Goji's Blog 3) (Unlockable) Lasorgator the Totodile (Group Story) Rizzy Ziggy the Zigzagoon (Group Story) (Unlockable) RUF the Treeko (Tokyo Trouble) Mack the Dragon Groudon (Darmstadt's Story) Elliot the Human (Darmstadt's Story) (Unlockable) Adam Sky (GBEDS Wars) Justin the Umbreon (PokeAnime) Ivy the Human (PokeAnime) (Unlockable) Justin's Trapinch (PokeAnime) (Unlockable) Darmstadtium the Fennekin (Blast from the Past) Bink the Basset Hound (Original, 2Gama's IRL dog) Future Justindile/Justinaw the Croconaw (Original, evolved Justindile) (Unlockable) TF Artist the Human (Original, he's a TF guy who can TF people) (Unlockable) Gold Kungo Mungo (Original) (Monster Mode Exclusive) Katyperrysaurus (The Ultimate Attack) (Monster Mode Exclusive) 2Gama the Quilava (Original/Real Life, HOLY SHIT HE'S IN HERE HIMSELF) (Unlockable) Arenas/Sandbox Worlds. These are the arenas/Sandbox Worlds that can be played in throughout the game. According to Vortex 2.0, there are over 50 arenas/Sandbox Worlds in the game, 69 to be precise. Tokyo Gangnam Kanto (unlockable) Vietnam Pyognang (unlockable) Shanghai Johto (unlockable) New York City (unlockable) California Northern Japan (unlockable) Unova Canada (unlockable) Norway (unlockable) Kalos Hoenn Sinnoh (unlockable) Paris Scotland (unlockable) Pisa Greece (unlockable) Munich Siberia Rio (unlockable) Egypt Sydney Miley Cyrus's music video set One Direction's music video set Minecraft World Nevada (Dansverden) California (Dansverden) United States of Kolnica New France New Germany Gangnam (Dansverden) Pokistan Raplands Pokemon Empire (unlockable) Kanere Google Empire (unlockable) Pewds Valley Artica Mixxistan Poplands Rocklands Apple Empire (unlockable) Microsoft Empire (unlockable) The Peak States Nintendo Empire (unlockable) Sony Empire (unlockable) Tropica Sega Empire (unlockable) New New York Monster Island Bul'var Town Izton Slomannyy City Mechtyville Noroi Forest Bureka Lake Sora River (unlockable) Eigo Mountains Jabgi GDF Base E GDF Base (unlockable) Naui GDF Base Sum GDF Base (unlockable) PUF Arena Future City (unlockable) Dark City (unlockable) Modified Sun (unlockable) Goji's Room (unlockable) Category:PUF Games